


You Saved Me, I Saved You

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots [12]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Get Along, Connor is Renegade, Established Friendship, Evan and Connor are friends in this, Everybody Lives, Fight Scenes, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, He just seems like a jerk because I didn't focus on him as much, Heidi Hansen Is a Good Mother, I have no idea how else to tag this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jared is a good friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, OC Villains, One Shot, Superheroes, The Murphy's know Connor is Renegade, Treebros, convan, no one else knows, some violence and blood, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: By day, Connor Murphy is a regular teenager, pining after his best friend, Evan Hansen. By night, he's Renegade the Superhero. When Connor rescues Evan from The Extractor, his two worlds collide.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757371
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	You Saved Me, I Saved You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii all. This was a one shot request. And, wow, it's been SO fun to work on! It took, like, 6 weeks, but it was SO worth it. I've never written anything with superheroes before, and I only know basic superhero lore, so please forgive me if I made any stupid errors. Suspension of disbelief is obviously required with any superhero fic, and yes, this has the cliche "wearing a small eye mask conceals the superheroes identity" trope. ALSO... NONE of the medical stuff is accurate, so there's some suspension of disbelief there, as well.
> 
> But I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it! :) <3

Renegade loved wandering the park at night, especially in the fall; the crisp October air, the leaves rustling as they changed colors - it was the definition of peaceful.

Until a scream shattered the night.

Renegade stopped, listening. Another scream echoed across the park. He didn’t hesitate; he ran towards the commotion. He stopped short when he reached the source of the scream, sucking in a breath.

Evan Hansen was sitting at the base of a tree, arms tied above his head. The Extractor was pacing back and forth before him, cackling and spouting his “evil plan.”

Renegade rolled his eyes. Villains were so egotistical; they couldn’t help but boast to their victims, and their plans were always foiled because of it; Renegade would make sure that was the case this time.

Evan’s whimper drew Renegade back to the present. He shook his head, then made sure his mask was firmly in place before he stepped out of hiding.

“Don’t you villains ever get tired of revealing your master plans to people?” Renegade asked, leaning casually against a tree. He crossed his arms and tilted his head in question.

“Renegade,” The Extractor hissed, just as Evan cried, “Renegade, help!”

Renegade smirked at The Extractor. “Not happy to see me, huh? You could make this easy on yourself and just.. walk away.”

The Extractor hissed at him. He balled his hands into fists, forcing his claws to come out. He grinned at Renegade. “And lose the chance to kill you? I think not.”

Renegade snorted, stepping closer. “I’d love to see you try.”

The Extractor snarled, lunging at Renegade. He swiped his long, sharp claws at him. Renegade danced backwards, avoiding every swipe.

“That all you got?” Renegade chuckled, ducking down low, then jumping up off the ground, successfully avoiding two more swipes. But as he went to dodge a another, his foot caught on a tree root. His ankle twisted painfully to the side, and he went down, right onto his back. The fall knocked the wind out of him. He gasped, struggling for air, trying to ignore the throbbing ache in his foot.

The Extractor grinned wickedly, pulling his arm back and bringing it down, aiming for Renegade’s stomach. Renegade grunted, rolling at the last second. The Extractor’s claws swiped the side of his arm instead, cutting through his black bodysuit. Renegade hissed, leaping to his feet. He ignored the white hot pain and the warmth of blood dripping down his arm, circling around so his back was to Evan.

“Lucky shot,” Renegade grinned. “But you’re not going to win this one, so you might as well go running back to your master with your tail tucked between your legs.”

“Tough words for a man who’s bleeding all over the place.” The Extractor grinned, lunging at Renegade again.

This time, Renegade was ready; he ducked down and ran straight at The Extractor, pushing him backwards into a tree branch. The Extractor screamed in agony as the branch rammed into his back, then pushed out through his chest. His body twitched pathetically as he whined, struggling to free himself.

“Yeah, now who’s bleeding all over the place?” Renegade huffed, spitting at his feet. He turned around, sighing in relief and smiling at Evan. He took one step forward, then stopped, frowning in confusion at the look of fear on Evan’s face.

“Renegade, look out!” Evan cried.

Renegade ducked and rolled, popping back onto his feet just as The Extractor pulled himself off the branch and lunged at him again. He tackled Renegade to the ground, arm poised to stab him in the chest. Renegade grunted, grabbing him around the wrist, pushing back.

“You’re not going to win, Renegade,” The Extractor chuckled. “Admit defeat.”

Renegade slackened his hold, eyes wide with fear. “Please.. Just let the kid go. You can take me in his place.”

The Extractor pulled back, eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Renegade used the distraction to kick his knee up into The Extractor’s stomach, surprising him enough to unseat him. He staggered to his feet, panting just a little bit; he had to end this soon, or he and Evan would both be done for.

He limped forward, then lunged, knocking The Extractor off his feet and onto the ground. He pinned his left arm under his knee, then grabbed his right arm and snapped one of his claws off. The Extractor howled, spewing creative profanities at Renegade.

“Language,” Renegade scolded, before plunging the long, dagger-like claw right into The Extractors mouth, angling up so it pierced his brain. His eyes went wide with shock and he flailed for another few seconds before falling still.

Renegade grimaced, breaking off another claw. He staggered to his feet and limped to Evan’s side.

“You okay?” He asked Evan, using the claw to saw apart the rope holding Evan hostage. Evan’s hands fell limply to his side. He nodded, sniffling.

“I am, thanks to you,” Evan said, taking the hand Renegade offered him. He stumbled a little when he stood, his feet numb from being tucked under his butt. “Thank you, Renegade.”

Renegade shrugged. “Don’t mention it. Let’s just get you home safe, okay?”

Evan nodded, trembling.

Renegade limped alongside Evan, wincing as he mentally assessed his injuries. He was pretty sure he’d bruised a rib when he fell, and he’d definitely sprained his ankle. Plus, there was the fact that his arm was still bleeding freely.

“My house is kinda far,” Evan admitted sheepishly, noticing the way Renegade was limping. “I can make it there myself, you really don’t have to take me there.”

Renegade quirked a brow at him. “Do you know who attacked you?”

“I-“ Evan blinked, frowning. “No?”

“That was The Extractor. He was a highly skilled assassin. If someone sent him after you, they _really_ want you dead. I’m not letting you walk home alone in the dark after that.”

Evan’s eyes widened. “W-who would want me dead?”

Renegade shrugged. “Unfortunately, that dumbass didn’t name-drop anyone when he spilled his guts to you. So I don’t know. But we know the _why_ \- weren’t you listening?”

“Excuse me for being too scared shitless to listen to his grand plan,” Evan grumbled.

Renegade winced. “Sorry, good point... He said something about your nature conservation plans interfering with things. I dunno what that means, do you?”

Evan frowned. “I mean.. I love nature, and trees. I want to major in environmental science. But I don’t really have any solid plans right now.”

“Hm.” Renegade stared straight ahead, lost in thought.

They were silent the rest of the way to Evan’s. 

“Well, thanks again for saving me,” Evan said, wincing at how lame he sounded.

Renegade nodded, shifting his weight from his good ankle to his injured one. He winced. “Yeah, just... Maybe don’t stay out alone at the park after dark for a few days, okay? At least until we figure out who wants you dead.”

Evan blushed, taking a step closer to him. “Sorry, yeah. I just - the park is peaceful. Especially at night. And I was just.. having a bad day, so-“

Renegade shifted closer to Evan, nodding. “I get that; I find it peaceful, too. But someone could still be after you. Better safe than sorry.”

Evan nodded, heart pounding as he took another step towards Renegade. What the hell was he doing? He wasn’t usually this bold, but.. Renegade was staring at him intently, a glint in his eyes. His long brown hair was disheveled from the fight, and Evan couldn’t help but reach out and tuck it behind his ear. Renegade’s eyes widened in shock.

“I-I’m sorry, that was _so_ weird. I shouldn’t have-“

Before he could say another word, Renegade leaned in and kissed him. Evan’s eyes widened, then fluttered shut. He let out a breathy sigh, leaning into the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like time was standing still. When they broke apart, Evan was panting slightly. He slowly opened his eyes, only to find that Renegade was gone.

Evan frowned, looking around, but Renegade was nowhere to be seen. He slumped in confusion, then made his way inside the house, mind buzzing with the events of the night.

~*~*~

Renegade climbed the side of Evan’s house, tapping lightly at Heidi’s window. It was a little harder than normal, considering his injured ankle and bruised rib. But he managed to get Heidi’s attention. She quickly opened the window and moved aside so he could crawl in. She watched as he limped across the room and sat heavily on her bed, wincing.

Without a word, she pulled out her first aid kit and knelt before him.

“Injuries?”

“Possibly bruised a rib, possibly sprained my right ankle, and definitely have claw marks on my left arm.”

Heidi sighed, shaking her head. “Lift,” she said, indicating his foot. “This might hurt,” she warned, yanking his boot off as carefully as she could, followed by his sock. He winced, but didn’t make a sound as she prodded his ankle and moved it in weird positions.

“Just twisted,” she finally said, helping him get his sock and boot back on. She stood, motioning for him to disrobe. He winced when his bodysuit stuck to his skin, thanks to the drying blood on his arm.

“Lean back,” Heidi instructed. Renegade did as he was told, wincing when the slight stretch pulled his muscles. Heidi frowned at the bruise already forming on his chest. “You definitely bruised a rib,” she said, gently prodding her fingers around the area. Renegade hissed, yanking away from her. She backed off, moving to the first aid kit and working on cleaning up his arm. “This really needs stitches. I’d tell you to go to the hospital, but I know you won’t listen.”

Renegade grinned, moving a hand up to his mask and making sure it was still in place. “Nope. But you know I heal pretty fast. Just do what you can so I don’t bleed to death in the meantime.”

They fell into silence while Heidi worked. When she was done, she stood and sat beside him.

“So what was it this time, Renegade?” She asked, frowning. “Did you bust up a drug ring? Did you foil a plot to take over the world? What was so important that you almost got yourself killed?”

Renegade frowned at her. “I was saving your son, actually.”

Heidi’s mouth fell open in shock. “What.. Evan? But I just saw him, he was fine...”

Renegade grimaced as he pulled his bodysuit back on and stood. “Yeah, thanks to me.”

He limped to her window and sat on the ledge. “Don’t let him wander off alone for a few days. I don’t know who wants him dead yet.” With that, he jumped, letting himself free-fall to the ground. He landed with most of his weight on his good ankle, then limped home.

~*~*~

“Zoe, are you awake?”

Zoe frowned, rolling onto her back. “Connor? It’s 2am! Are you just getting home?” She clicked on the lamp beside her bed and sat up.

Connor nodded. He’d changed out of his costume and into his pajamas.

“What happened? Are you hurt?”

“Aren’t I always?” He chuckled. “I’ll be fine. Heidi patched me up.”

Zoe rolled her eyes. “You know, one of these days, she’s going to connect the dots and realize that you’re Renegade.”

“She hasn’t figured it out yet,” Connor shrugged. “And I hang out with Evan almost every day after school. I think I’m good.”

“I just think you’re being reckless,” Zoe shrugged.

“I’m safer going to her than a hospital, Zo,” Connor argued. “Look, that’s not even important. I-“ he swallowed. “I rescued Evan from The Extractor tonight, and we.. we kissed.”

“You _what_?” Zoe squealed, eyes wide.

“I don’t know what happened,” Connor groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “He was just.. standing _really_ close and I just-”

“You _kissed_ him.”

Connor glared at her. “Yeah.”

“Holy _shit_ , Connor.” Zoe shook her head. “I can’t believe your first kiss with Evan was as Renegade.”

“I _know_ ,” he snapped. “I know how bad this is.”

“You should just tell him the truth.”

“I- what? No! Are you kidding me” Connor scoffed, standing and pacing, wincing every time his weight shifted to his bad ankle. But the pain grounded him.

“Connor, you _kissed_ him. You can’t just ignore that.”

“I’m not,” Connor insisted. “But I can’t tell him I’m Renegade. He’ll be... He’ll hate me. He’ll hate that I didn’t tell him sooner. And he’ll hate me for kissing him. He doesn’t like me that way, Zoe.”

“He kissed you,” she reminded him. “How can you say he doesn’t like you?”

“He kissed _Renegade_.”

Zoe rolled her eyes. “But _you're_ Renegade.”

“But he doesn’t _know_ that. He thinks he kissed Renegade. He doesn’t know he kissed Connor Murphy. If he knew that..” He sighed, shaking his head. “Forget it. I’m going to bed.”

He stomped out of her room – or, tried to, but pain shot up his ankle. He winced, limping the rest of the way, collapsing on his bed. Lying down was a relief; his whole body was on fire.

He stared up at his ceiling, two questions on his mind: How was he going to face Evan tomorrow? And how was he going to keep Evan safe from whoever wanted him dead?

~*~*~

Connor tried hard not to limp when he got to school the next day. He didn’t need anyone questioning his injuries; he’d be fine in another day or two, he could bite back the pain until then.

As he approached Evan’s locker, he could see Jared was already there, and Evan looked agitated. He frowned, walking faster.

“Hey,” he greeted. “What’s up?”

“Evan won’t tell me what’s got him blushing so hard,” Jared huffed. “I’d say he got laid, but he’s not limping, so-“

“Jared!” Evan screeched, blushing bright red.

Jared snickered. “Whatever, dude. I’ll get the truth out of you eventually.” He made finger guns at Evan, nodded at Connor, then headed down the hall.

Evan turned away from Connor, banging his head against his locker.

“Hey,” Connor scolded, grabbing his arm and pulling him far enough away that he couldn’t hurt himself anymore. “Don’t let Jared get to you, he’s an ass.”

Evan sighed, glancing anxiously at Connor. “I know... But, something _did_ happen last night...”

“O-oh?” Connor asked, gripping the strap of his messenger bag tightly. 

Evan bit his lip. “But if I tell you, you can’t tell _anyone_.”

“Of course,” Connor said quickly. 

“I was at the park last night. Just.. Had a bad day, and needed to be alone and think.” He blushed, looking away. He took a deep breath before looking at Connor again. “And I was... attacked.”

“Shit, are you okay? Was someone trying to-to mug you?” Connor asked, trying hard to sound shocked and worried.

“Not, um.. Not quite. Some villain named The Extractor tried to kill me.” Evan swallowed back tears; saying it out loud made it real. Someone wanted him _dead_. “But Renegade rescued me.”

“Renegade? Wow, that’s awesome!” Connor winced when his voice cracked.

“Yeah,” Evan said, letting out a shaky laugh. “Um. There’s more though?”

“Oh?” Connor asked, fidgeting.

Evan blushed. “He, um... We...” He licked his lips. “We kissed.”

“Shit,” Connor said, eyes wide. “Wow. That’s... How did that happen?”

“I don’t know,” Evan admitted sheepishly. “He’s just... Really cute in person? Like, pictures don’t do him justice. And he just.. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush of almost dying, I don’t know. But I leaned in and he leaned in and-and..” He shrugged.

“Wow,” Connor nodded, unconsciously mimicking Evan and licking his lips. “Do you, um.. Do you think you’ll see him again?”

Evan laughed. “I don’t know? He’s a superhero, Con, and someone wants me dead. So.. Maybe? Maybe he’ll rescue me again and I can-“ He blushed, looking down.

“You can what?” Connor questioned, stepping closer to Evan.

“Never mind, it’s dumb. Anyway, we should head to class. Bell’s gonna ring.”

Connor slumped, nodding. He trailed after Evan, aching with the need to tell him the truth. But he knew he couldn’t. Anyone who knew his identity – anyone who got close to him – was at risk of being used against him. He couldn’t do that to Evan. He wouldn’t.

~*~*~

“Connor.”

Connor stopped short, glancing up at his parents. He was sure they’d be in bed by now; it was after 10pm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Cynthia asked, standing from the couch.

“Um.” Connor glanced down at himself; he was in full Renegade costume – black body suit, black boots, long black gloves, and his mask. “Is that a trick question, or-?”

“Watch your tone,” Larry said firmly. “It’s late and it’s a school night.”

“See, villains don’t really _care_ about that shit-“

“Language,” Cynthia scolded. “You know I don’t like you out there fighting villains, Connor, we’ve talked about this.”

“Yeah, we have,” Connor said calmly. “You told me how you feel; I listened and acknowledged your feelings. See? Therapy _can_ come in handy sometimes.”

“Yet you’re still going out,” Cynthia huffed.

Connor shrugged. “Yeah. I’ll be careful, I promise. But I can’t sit home and do nothing when there are people out there who need my help.” He turned on his heel and left before they could argue more.

~*~*~

Renegade found himself wandering to the park again. He wasn’t sure why; Evan wasn’t stupid enough to come to the park this late at night after almost being killed the night before, right?

Wrong.

Renegade stopped short; Evan was sitting underneath the _same_ tree that, just last night, he’d been tied to.

“Oh,” Evan said, scrambling to his feet. “H-hi, Renegade.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Renegade demanded, stalking forward. “Didn’t I tell you _not_ to come here alone until we know who’s after you?”

Evan shrank back from Renegade’s anger, eyes wide. “I- I’m sorry. I just-”

“What? You what?” Renegade huffed. “What could possibly be so important that you’d risk your _life_ by coming here?”

“I was hoping to see you again, okay?” Evan snapped. He gulped, taking a step back as Renegade stalked forward again. “I just.. We _kissed_. And then you left, and-“

“Fuck,” Renegade huffed, shaking his head. “It’s _not_ safe here, Evan. I need to get you home.”

“H-how do you know my name?” Evan asked, eyes widening. 

Renegade froze, mentally cursing himself for his slip-up. He opened his mouth to stammer out an explanation when a sharp, agonizing pain sliced through him. He screamed, falling to his knees.

“Renegade!” Evan cried.

Renegade held his hand out, making Evan stop short. He gritted his teeth, looking down. A knife-handle was sticking out of his stomach. Which meant the rest of the knife was-

“It’s not a tree branch, but I think it did some damage.”

Renegade glanced over his shoulder, blinking away the spots dancing across his vision. 

“Hello, Renegade. Long time; no see. Although I like what I’m seeing now.”

“Reaper,” Renegade hissed, struggling to get to his feet, planting himself between Evan and their unwanted guest. “Should have known they’d send you when The Extractor failed.”

Reaper grinned. “Rest assured, I won’t fail.”

Renegade shrugged, wobbling on his feet. “Well, sure. They all say that, right? But I’m still standing.”

“Not for long,” Reaper snarled, lunging at him. 

Renegade yanked the knife out of his stomach, turning it on Reaper; he barreled right into it, choking back a howl of pain. Renegade twisted the knife, yanking it up. Reaper screamed in agony, lashing out and punching Renegade right where he’d been stabbed. Renegade gasped, shoving Reaper away just as he fell to his knees, slumping over.

“Renegade! We have to go! Come on!” Evan hissed, yanking him time his feet. Renegade whimpered, clutching his wound. He let Evan tug him along, though, staggering and stumbling after him. They ran blindly through the park for several minutes before coming out on the other side. 

“Come on, we have to hide!” Evan insisted. 

Renegade groaned, trying to pull free. “Just go, I can’t run anymore.”

“No,” Evan snapped. “I won’t leave you behind. Come on!” He yanked on Renegade’s arm again, making him run until they’d put several blocks between them and the park. Finally, Evan pulled them behind a brick building. They sunk to the ground, Renegade clutching his stomach and whimpering. 

“Thank you,” he panted, glancing at Evan. “You saved my life.”

“I don’t know about that; you were _stabbed_. If we don’t get you to the hospital-“

“No hospital,” Renegade said, shaking his head frantically. 

“You were _stabbed_ , Renegade, you _have_ to-“

“No,” Renegade snarled, struggling to stand. “I’ll be fine.” He swayed on his feet before sinking back down to the ground.

“I can’t just watch you bleed to death,” Evan snapped. “We’ve gotta get the bleeding under control.”

Renegade rested his head against the cool brick. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on what Evan was saying. But it felt like he was in a bubble, and everything was muffled.

“Can you walk? Can you make it to my house?” Evan asked suddenly. 

Renegade blinked tired eyes at him. “What..? Maybe?”

“Can you try?” Evan asked, pulling Renegade to his feet without giving him a chance to reply. “My mom’s a nurse. Maybe she can help.”

Renegade didn’t have the energy to protest, or even respond, so he let Evan pull him along.

~*~*~

“ _MOM_!”

Evan struggled under Renegade’s dead weight, trying to set him down on the couch as gently as possible. 

“ _MOM_!”

“Evan!” Heidi yelled, voice laced with panic as she ran into the living room. She stopped short when she saw Evan, covered in blood, and Renegade sprawled out on the couch, looking ghostly white, shaking and sweating.

“He won’t let me take him to the hospital,” Evan wailed, lip trembling. 

“What happened?” Heidi demanded, dropping beside Renegade. 

“Oh,” Renegade grinned. “Just the usual.”

“This is _not_ the usual, Renegade,” Heidi snapped, gently prodding the wound. Renegade hissed, trying to pull away from her. “Evan, go get the first aid kit in my room, some hot water, towels, and my sewing kit.”

“What? Sewing kit?” Evan squeaked.

“Evan, _now_ ,” Heidi snapped.

Evan trembled, running upstairs.

“Renegade-“ Heidi began, shaking her head.

“No hospital,” he said, cutting her off. “I trust you, Heidi. Just get the bleeding under control and I’ll be fine.”

Heidi frowned, but nodded. 

It only took a couple minutes for Evan to gather everything Heidi needed. When he was done, he settled on the floor beside her, reaching out a hand to Renegade. He was shocked when Renegade accepted it.

Heidi carefully cut his costume away so she could access his wound. 

“I loved this costume,” Renegade lamented, grimacing in pain when Heidi took a towel and pressed down. 

“Yeah, well,” Heidi shrugged. She dipped the towel in hot water, gently cleaning the blood away. She winced when she was finally able to see the knife wound clearly. “This is bad... I’m just a nurse’s aid. I’ve see doctors do stitches, but I’ve never done this before...”

“I trust you,” Renegade assured her again.

She frowned, but nodded. She pulled thread and a needle from her sewing kit, soaking them both in alcohol. 

“I don’t have anything to numb you with,” she warned him, pouring alcohol around the wound, before leaning in. “And I need you to sit still.”

Renegade gripped Evan’s hand tighter. He nodded. Heidi hesitated, then started working; Renegade passed out after the fourth stitch.

“What were you doing out, Evan?” Heidi asked, concentrating on her work. “It’s late and it’s a school night.”

Evan frowned, running a hand through Renegades soft brown hair. “I- I was hoping to see Renegade again. To talk to him.”

“Even after he told you to stay home? That your life was in danger?” 

“I needed to see him,” Evan insisted. “He- we...” he swallowed hard. “He kissed me, mom. When he saved me the other night. And I just-“

Heidi looked up at him, startled. “Evan..”

He blushed. “I didn’t know this would happen. I never would have gone there tonight if I’d known... Is he going to be okay?”

Heidi shrugged helplessly. “I think so. If I can stop the bleeding..”

Heidi worked in silence for the next several minutes. When she was done, she knotted the stitch and cut it off. She poured antibacterial medicine on it, then placed gauze over it and taped it down. She sat back on her heels, using her forearm to mop up the sweat on her forehead. 

“Okay...” she stood and made her way to the kitchen to wash her hands.

Evan brushed his thumb along Renegade’s cheek, frowning. He felt tears prick his eyes.

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault.”

“No.”

Evan jumped, startled. “Renegade?”

Renegade slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Evan. “Not your fault.”

“But if I hadn’t gone out there tonight-“

“They still would have come after me in retribution for killing The Extractor,” Renegade said firmly - or, as firmly as he could, with how exhausted he was. “If anything, you being there saved me. I couldn’t have gotten away on my own.”

Evan bit his lip, nodding. But guilt still gnawed at him.

When Heidi came back, she had water and Tylenol in hand. 

“You’re awake,” she said, startled. “Can you sit up? You need to take this. It won’t do much but I don’t have anything stronger here.”

Renegade nodded, wincing as he sat up with Evan and Heidi’s help. He took the medicine and the water, downing half the glass in one go.

“You can sleep in Evan’s room. I’ll get the sleeping bag for him.”

Evan nodded. “Yeah, totally. My bed is comfortable.”

“I kn-“ Renegade bit his tongue. “Thanks, but I need to get going.” He struggled to stand, but barely made it off the couch before he was sinking back down, clutching his stomach.

“Sorry, Renegade, but you aren’t strong enough to go anywhere,” Heidi insisted. 

Renegade sighed, closing his eyes. But even he had to admit he’d never get home in one piece. So he nodded. With both Evan and Heidi’s help, Renegade managed to get upstairs and changed into a pair of Evan’s pajamas. He kept his gloves on to hide his signature black nail polish and rings; and his mask, for obvious reasons. 

He felt ridiculous wearing his mask and gloves with pajamas. But he didn’t have a choice. He settled onto Evan’s bed. 

“I’m just down the hall if you need something,” Heidi reminded them. “Goodnight, boys.” 

Evan watched her leave, then sat beside Renegade.

“Thanks for getting me here,” Renegade said softly. “For not leaving me, even when I told you to.”

Evan shook his head. “You saved me. I saved you.”

Renegade smiled at him “Admit it, you just wanted another kiss.”

Evan blushed. “I-“

“You can. Kiss me, I mean,” Renegade said suddenly. He blushed. “Or not, I mean, that’s pretty presumptuous of me-“

Evan leaned forward and kissed him. When he pulled back, they were both blushing.

“Kissed you twice and I don’t even know your real name,” he said, fingers toying with the edge of Renegade’s mask.

Renegade pulled away, flinching. 

“Sorry,” Evan gulped, dropping his hands to his sides

“I should, uh, try to sleep. Thank you again.” 

Evan blushed, nodding, before slipping down into the sleeping bag. “Good night, Renegade.”

“Goodnight.”

~*~*~

When Evan woke the next morning, Renegade was gone. He sighed, getting up and dressed. He shuffled down to the kitchen, where Heidi was making breakfast.

“Morning,” she smiled. “Where’s Renegade?”

Evan shrugged, sitting at the table. “He must have taken off in the middle of the night.”

Heidi frowned, setting a plate of food before Evan, then getting herself some. When she sat back down, she was still frowning. “I hope he’s okay - that stab wound was bad.”

“Mom-“ Evan asked hesitantly. He chewed on his lip. “That wasn’t the first time you’ve helped clean Renegades wounds, was it?”

Heidi stared at him for a minute before nodding. “You’re right, it’s not. What tipped you off?”

Evan shrugged. “You didn’t seem too surprised to see an injured superhero in your house. And the way you spoke to him. And... and he knew my name.”

Heidi nodded again. “He started showing up a few months ago. He claimed he’d seen me around town in my scrubs, and that going to the hospital wasn’t safe for him; that someone could discover his identity.”

Evan shoved his eggs around his plate, nibbling small bites. “Oh.”

“So... you kissed him?” Heidi asked after a minute, recalling their conversation from the night before.

Evan blushed. “Technically, he kissed me. The first time.”

“The first time?” Heidi questioned, eyebrow quirked in question.

“I, uh.. kissed him last night.”

“Huh,” Heidi said, smirking at her son. “Right.”

“Don’t give me that look,” Evan grumbled. He glanced down at his buzzing cell phone. “I have to go, Jared’s outside.”

“Be safe and stay in touch, please,” Heidi called after him as he let the door slam shut behind him.

“What’s with you?” Jared asked, throwing a look his way before focusing on the road. Evan hadn’t said a word to him, and they were almost to school.

“Weird night,” Evan admitted. 

Jared frowned at him. “Eventually I’ll get you to tell me the truth.”

“Nope,” Evan shrugged, staring out the window.

When they got to school, they met Connor at his locker.

“Hey, Connor,” Jared said loudly, slapping a hand on his shoulder. “How’s the resident school shooter doing?”

Connor hissed, knees buckling. He wrapped his arms around his middle, shrugging Jared off. “Fuck you, Kleinman.”

Jared snickered. “Awww, did I hurt the big bad Connor Murphy?”

Connor turned and glared at him. 

“Just kidding, dude,” Jared said, backing up. “I’ll catch you guys later.”

Once he’d disappeared down the hall, Connor seemed to deflate, leaning back against his locker for support.

“You okay?” Evan asked, frowning at Connor. “You’re looking a little pale...”

“Fine,” Connor grunted, turning away from Evan so he wouldn’t see the grimace on his face. 

“Hey-“ Evan said, reaching a hand out to rest on Connor’s shoulder. Connor flinched away. “Sorry, I’m just- are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Connor scowled when the bell rang for class. “Just... I’ll see you later, okay?” He made his way slowly down the hall. He snuck into the bathroom, making sure no one else was in there, then leaned against the sink. He took a shaky breath, slowly pulling his shirt up. He winced at what he saw; he’d pulled his stitches, and the wound was bleeding into the gauze. 

“Fuck,” Connor grumbled. 

“Connor?” 

Connor quickly dropped his shirt down, spinning to face Evan. “What are you doing here? You should be in class.”

“Something’s wrong with you, and I wish you’d tell me what,” Evan begged, stepping forward, reaching for Connor’s hand. Connor slapped him away, heart pounding. 

“I’m fine.” He slipped around Evan and out of the bathroom, making for the front doors. He couldn’t get through class today. He had to get to Heidi and get her to re-stitch his wound. 

“Connor, wait! Talk to me!“

Connor spun around, and Evan collided with him. Connor grunted, doubling over and clutching his stomach. 

“Back off, Evan, I swear,” Connor snarled, stumbling back a few steps. “I’m fine.”

Evan tried to protest, but the look Connor gave him stopped him cold. Connor turned and walked away, ignoring the hall monitor who tried to stop him from leaving.

Evan watched him go, brow furrowed with concern - and confusion. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, but he couldn’t put his finger on what, exactly.

~*~*~

“You _really_ need to go to the hospital,” Heidi huffed. “I don’t care if you’re a big tough superhero. This stab wound is bad, Renegade.”

Renegade chuckled, wincing as Heidi cleaned his wound. “I’ll be fine, promise.”

Heidi shook her head. “One of these days, even your freaky healing abilities aren’t going to save you. You’re still human, Renegade.” She paused, frowning up at him. “You... _are_ human right?”

Renegade chuckled, then winced. “Yeah, I am. As far as I know, at least.”

“Alright, that’s as good as it’s gonna get if you’re going to continue being stubborn,” Heidi said, getting to her feet. “Can I offer you something to eat or drink? Or if you just want to rest before you have to go.. Do whatever superheroes do on their off time?”

Renegade snorted, glancing at the clock and standing slowly, wincing. He pressed a hand to his wound. “Homework. Very glamorous, indeed.”

Heidi frowned. “Homework? Just how old _are_ you, Renegade?”

“It’s never occurred to you to ask?” Renegade asked with a grin. “All this time, and, what? You just assumed I was a middle-aged man or something?”

“Well, no,” Heidi huffed. “But that mask does kind of make it hard to guess your age. But..” She stepped closer, a curious glint in her eyes. “Now that you mention it..”

Renegade took two steps back. “Whoa, no. Stop thinking about my age _and_ my identity, please and thank you. It’s safer if you don’t know.”

“Seems the safest thing would be for you to go home and be a normal teenager.” She nodded when Connor winced. “Yeah, I can see it now. You can’t be much older than my son. You shouldn’t be out there saving the world; you should be home, tucked into bed, or out with friends, having a good time.”

Renegade snorted. “Sure. Anyway, I do have to get going. Thank you again for your help. It’s more appreciated than I can express.”

With that, Renegade made quick work of leaving. He’d parked three blocks down from Evan’s house so no one would recognize his car. He slipped inside, only taking his mask off when he was sure no one was watching. He sighed, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. He took a few calming breaths before throwing the car in drive and speeding home.

~*~*~

“Hey, bud, how was school?”

Evan paused in the living room doorway, staring at Heidi. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, frowning at the look on his face and patting the couch.

He hesitated before sitting beside her. 

“Something’s wrong with Connor. I don’t know what, exactly, but he was acting really weird today. Like he was hurt. But he wouldn’t tell me what was wrong.”

“Do you think someone hurt him?” Heidi asked, turning her full attention to Evan.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, I know he doesn’t really get along with his parents, but-“

“Evan, that’s a very serious accusation. Do you have any proof?”

“Not really,” Evan admitted. “But he was clutching his right side and he seemed like he was in a lot of pain.”

Heidi frowned. “His.. right side?”

Evan nodded. “Yeah. And he was sort of limping, too. I don’t know, maybe he just got into a fight. That’s not unusual for Connor.”

“Huh,” was all Heidi said. 

“D-do you think you can maybe try talking to him next time he’s over? I know he respects you, and I’m just really worried..”

“Of course, sweetie.” Heidi leaned in and gave Evan a hug. “See if he can come over Saturday. I’m owed a day off.”

“Thanks, mom,” Evan said, sighing with relief.

~*~*~

Connor wasn’t at school the next three days. But he was answering Evan’s messages, and he insisted he was fine. He also agreed to come over Saturday night for dinner and a movie.

That evening, Evan answered the door the second Connor knocked. He looked a little better than he had - less pale, and with less of a limp. He wasn’t clutching his stomach anymore, either. 

“Hey, Connor, long time no see,” Heidi greeted, leaning in for a hug. Connor hesitated before returning her hug. As she pulled away, she frowned. “Oh, you’ve got fuzz-“ she said, reaching for his shirt and pressing her fingers into his stomach, pretending to pluck the fuzz off - but she applied just a little more pressure than was necessary.

Connor sucked in a sharp breath, pulling away from her, eyes wide as he placed a hand over his wound.

She quirked a brow at him.

“Coming?” Evan asked, frowning back at Connor.

Connor glanced at Evan, then Heidi, who was giving him a knowing look. 

“Just gonna get a snack. Forgot I skipped lunch. Be right there.”

Evan gave him a look, but nodded and headed upstairs. Connor waited until he was out of sight, then trailed after Heidi into the kitchen.

“So...” she began, crossing her arms. “Renegade, huh?”

Connor sighed heavily, dropping into a chair at the table. He winced, rubbing his stab wound. “Did you have to poke so hard?” 

Heidi sat beside him. “Yes.”

Connor glared at her. “How’d you figure it out?”

“You went to school with a fresh stab wound, Connor. Did you really think no one would notice something was wrong? Evan was concerned about you and asked me to talk to you. I put two and two together.”

Connor’s glare deepened. “So now what? Are you going to tell him?”

“No,” Heidi said firmly. “I won’t tell anyone. I wouldn’t put your life at risk like that.” She frowned. “Now I know why Renegade picked me, of all the nurses and doctors in this town.”

Connor pursed his lips, nodding. “I trust you.”

“Well, your secret is safe with me.”

Connor nodded. “Thank you.” He stood, wincing. She gave him a look, but he just rolled his eyes and turned to head upstairs.

“So... you kissed Evan?”

Connor froze, blushing bright red. He turned slowly to face her. “He.. he told you that?” Heidi nodded. “Well, technically, it was Renegade, so..”

Heidi smirked at him. “Mhm. I’m sure Evan would be happier if he knew it was you.”

“Doubt that. He just sees me as a friend”

“Keep thinking that,” Heidi grinned.

Connor scowled, making his way upstairs. 

Evan was sitting on his bed, scrolling through his phone. He glanced up and smiled nervously when he saw Connor.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked, frowning when Connor took a seat in his desk chair instead of on the bed next to him.

“Yeah, I told you, I’m fine.”

“I don’t believe you,” Evan shrugged. “You seemed like you were in bad shape the other day, and then you missed three days of school.” Evan paused, sighing. “You know you can trust me, right?”

“Yeah,” Connor insisted. “I know that.”

“So why do I feel like you’re keeping something from me?” Evan frowned. 

Connor sighed. “Please, Ev, just drop it, okay? I’m fine.”

“Okay, I’ll drop it,” Evan said, hands up in defeat. “Do you want to come sit over here? I promise I won’t keep prying.”

Connor hesitated. Evan loved to platonically cuddle - and so did Connor, for that matter - although he wished it were more than just platonically. 

Except now that he’d kissed Evan (twice), it didn’t feel right to cuddle and let Evan _think_ it was platonic. He couldn’t exactly explain that, though, so he stood and made his way over to Evan’s bed. 

“Just... my dad roped Zoe and I into helping with yard work over the weekend, and she decided to tackle me into a pile of leaves. I took a rake to the stomach, and her elbow to my ribs, so just... Gentle, okay?”

“So _that's_ why you’re acting weird? Why didn’t you just say that?” Evan couldn’t help but laugh. “Sounds dumb and fake, but I believe it from you two.”

Connor rolled his eyes, wincing as he lowered himself onto the bed. 

“You could cuddle me this time, if it hurts less,” Evan said, blushing. 

They settled in, Connor resting his head on Evan’s warm, soft stomach. Evan wrapped one arm around him, then used the other to play with Connor’s hair. Connor sighed contentedly; he always felt safe in Evan’s arms.

They were silent for a long time, but Connor’s brain refused to shut up. His thoughts were swirling together, going a million miles an hour. Maybe telling Evan the truth _would_ be for the best. Maybe Evan would understand why he’d kept it a secret for so long. Maybe Heidi was right, too; maybe Evan would be _happy_ that he’d actually kissed Connor, not just Renegade.

“Ev..?”

“Hm?” 

Connor bit his tongue, shaking his head.

“What is it, Connor? You can tell me.”

“I-“ Connor sighed. “Never mind, it’s dumb.”

“Nothing you say is dumb,” Evan scoffed. “Seriously, you’re my best friend. It’s not like I’d laugh at you or anything; you know that.”

“I know,” Connor sighed. It would be so easy to just say it. Two little words. They were on the tip of his tongue. 

“Hey, you okay?” Evan asked, nudging Connor’s arm gently. “You’re kinda starting to worry me.”

“I’m... um. It’s just...” Connor took a deep breath. “I’m Re...ally hungry.”

Evan snickered. “Seriously? You had me worried sick because you’re _hungry_? I thought you got a snack before?”

Connor shrugged, burying his face in Evan’s stomach. “Sorry..”

“No, don’t apologize. Dinner’ll probably be ready soon, if you wanna wait. Or we can get a snack in the meantime.”

“Oh, um.. we can wait.” Connor sighed, mentally punching himself for chickening out.

~*~*~

Connor must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, Evan was waking him to go down for dinner. He stood slowly, wincing and clutching his stomach.

“Maybe my mom can take a look at that, if it hurts so much,” Evan suggested, as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

“I can take a look at what?” Heidi asked, as she placed dishes of food on the table.

“Nothing,” Connor said quickly, as Evan said, “Connor said he got hurt doing yard work. Just thought maybe you could take a look at it for him.”

Heidi quirked a brow at Connor, nodding. “Sure, I can do that.”

Connor glared at her, but took a seat without another word.

They ate in silence. Evan kept throwing Connor looks, but Connor was stubbornly avoiding eye contact with him. When they were done, they helped Heidi clean up, then moved to the living room. 

“I know I promised I wouldn’t pry, but I really feel like you’re not telling me something,” Evan said, after Connor continued ignoring him. “Is this because of Renegade?”

“What?” Connor spluttered, looking up at Evan. “I- no. Why would it be?”

“You’ve been weird ever since I told you he kissed me.”

“No, what?” Connor snapped, shaking his head. “No, it’s not that.”

“Oh,” Evan said, slumping against the couch.

Connor was sure he was imaging how disappointed Evan looked. 

“I should go,” Connor said abruptly, standing too fast and wincing at the pull of the stitches. 

“What? We haven’t even watched a movie yet,” Evan pouted, hurrying to follow Connor to the door. 

“Sorry, I just don’t feel great.”

Evan tried to protest, but Connor slammed the door in his face.

“Everything okay, sweetie?” Heidi asked from behind him, frowning in concern.

“No,” Evan said miserably. 

“You know, I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, but maybe you should just tell Connor how you feel. Maybe he likes you, too, and he just doesn’t know how to tell you.”

“Sure,” Evan snorted. “If he liked me, then me kissing Renegade would have made him jealous, and he didn’t seem to care at all.”

Heidi couldn’t help but roll her eyes. If only Evan knew... “Or maybe he doesn’t think he could ever compare to a superhero. Maybe he’s scared you won’t like him and he’s just pretending not to be jealous.”

Evan let out a self-deprecating laugh. “Sure, mom. It’s late. I’m gonna go shower and do homework, I guess.”

Heidi sighed as she watched Evan go.

“Stubborn,” she said, shaking her head.

~*~*~

Renegade knew he was being stupid. He was still too injured to be out patrolling. But he needed to let off some steam, and he needed to figure out who was after Evan so he could kill them and keep Evan safe.

He adjusted his mask, making his way stealthily through the park.

Not stealthily enough, though, apparently.

“I don’t know if you’re stupid or arrogant.”

Renegade paused, turning to find Reaper leaning against a tree, grinning at him.

“Maybe both,” Renegade smirked.

“Either way, you’re not smart, or you wouldn’t be here so soon after taking a knife to the gut,” Reaper said drily. “And either way, it will be your downfall.”

“See, again, they _always_ say that, yet I’m still here,” Renegade said with a shrug.

Reaper grinned. “Not this time.”

Without warning, Reaper lunged at him, taking a zigzag pattern; the movement disoriented Renegade. He didn’t know where to look, couldn’t anticipate the next attack. 

And then Reaper was on him, knocking into him from behind and pushing him to the ground. He grabbed Renegade’s wrists, pinning them behind his back. Renegade felt a rope twisting around his right wrist. His eyes widened in alarm; if Reaper tied him up, he was done for. He rocked side-to-side, kicking his legs up, thrashing his arms – anything to stop Reaper from securing the rope. He grunted when Reaper dug a knee into his back and shoved his face into the dirt

“Stop struggling,” Reaper hissed. 

Renegade grunted, finally finding enough momentum to roll them. Reaper snarled as Connor managed to unseat him and jump to his feet.

“Did you really think telling me to stop struggling would _actually_ make me stop?” Renegade chuckled. He took a step forward, swiping his fist out, but Reaper dodged. He snarled, trying to tackle Renegade again, but Renegade was prepared this time; he sidestepped, then spun, avoiding the attack.

“Bored now,” Renegade sighed, as he repeated the move a few times. Zoe had taken ballet for several years, and he’d practiced with her enough to master spinning without getting dizzy. 

“Are you going to actually fight me? Or you are going to pirouette next?” Reaper snarled.

Renegade shrugged. “I haven’t done a pirouette in years, so-“ He stepped forward so suddenly, Reaper didn’t have a chance to block; Renegade’s fist connected with his face. The crunch of bone, and Reaper’s anguished cry filled the otherwise silent park. 

Renegade smirked, opening his mouth to let out a snarky retort, when Reaper whipped around and punched him hard in the face. Renegade let out a string of colorful curse words, holding a hand to his right cheek. When he pulled his hand back, he was bleeding. 

Reaper smirked, flashing a ring at Renegade. “First blood.”

“And last,” Renegade snarled, running directly at Reaper; it was the last thing the villain had expected. Before he could dodge, Renegade was kicking out, sending Reaper flying backwards into a tree trunk, the wind knocked out of him.

“Now who’s laughing?” Renegade smirked.

Strong arms grabbed him from behind, pulling him into a vice-like grip.

“Still me,” Reaper wheezed, still trying to catch his breath as he sauntered over to Renegade.

“Not so confident anymore, are you, Renegade?”

Renegade stilled, eyes widening in shock. “The Extractor? But- But-”

Reaper snorted a laugh. “You forget, I have the ability to regenerate the dead.”

Renegade stopped fighting, trying to conserve his strength. If The Extractor was regenerated, it meant he wasn’t actually alive, and would have some major weaknesses.

Reaper stepped up to Renegade, punching him in the side – exactly where his stab wound was. Renegade wailed, body seizing in agony. White-hot flames of pain shot through his entire stomach, and warmth trickled down his skin; Reaper had broken the stitches. 

Renegade knew he had only minutes before he was dead. He glanced around anxiously, looking for an escape. He had to kill Reaper; if he did, Reaper’s reanimated Extractor would die with him. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he took another punch to his stab wound. His pain was so great, he could only wheeze. Reaper grabbed his chin, forcing him to make eye contact with him. His grip was so tight, Renegade was sure he would have a black and blue mark on his jaw to match the one under his eye. Another well-placed punch had his lip splitting; he could taste blood. His vision blurred, shock settling in to his stomach as his body dripped blood from both his lip and his stab wound. He was beginning to feel light-headed.

“And so ends the great Renegade,” Reaper said with a grin, sauntering up to him. 

Renegade snarled at him. Using The Extractor as leverage to jump up and kick out. It sent Reaper stumbling backwards. He used the momentum to grab The Extractor around the neck and throw him over his shoulder. He landed on top of Reaper, pinning him to the ground. As Reaper struggled to get the stunned Extractor off him, Renegade picked up a giant boulder, crying out as the strain of lifting it yanked out the rest of his stitches. He staggered, then dropped the boulder on Reaper’s head, crushing it. Reaper’s body twitched pathetically, then fell still. This time, he was truly dead. The extractor wailed as his reanimated body withered, then turned to dust.

Renegade stumbled back, clutching his stomach. He blinked back the black spots dancing in his vision, then started walking in the direction of Evan’s house, praying he made it there in time.

~*~*~

The pounding at the front door startled both Evan and Heidi awake. They met in the hallway, eyes wide with confusion. Heidi went down the stairs first, Evan close behind. When Heidi opened the front door, she let out a startled cry.

“Renegade!” 

Renegade groaned, collapsing at her feet, clutching his stomach. 

He passed out.

~*~*~

When he woke up, he was in Evan’s bed. He sat up against the pillows, wincing in agony. He was in a pair of Evan’s pajamas again. Heidi had cleaned his wounds and re-stitched the stab wound. 

He sighed, relaxing into the blankets. Evan’s familiar scent soothed him, and his eyes fluttered closed.

~*~*~

When he woke the second time, sunshine was streaming through Evan’s window. He blinked in confusion, forgetting for a second where he was. 

And then everything came crashing back. 

He reached a hand up frantically, making sure his mask was still in place. He sighed in relief, glancing up when he heard a noise in the doorway.

“Hey,” Evan said cautiously. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah,” Renegade said, as Evan stepped up beside him. “How long was I asleep?”

Evan gave him a look. “Renegade.. You were out of it for three days.”

“What?” Renegade yelped. His parents and Zoe were probably worried sick about him.. “Where’s my phone?”

Evan snorted, making Renegade glare at him. “Sorry, it’s just weird to think about a superhero having a phone.”

“Yeah, well, I do. And a family. And they’re probably worried sick,” Renegade snapped.

“Don’t be mad..” Evan began, gulping when Renegade threw him a look. “Your phone was blowing up with messages, so my mom took it and answered it.”

Renegade froze, gripping the sheets tightly. Heidi had answered his phone? She’d spoken to Zoe, or his mom? Maybe his dad? They knew that Heidi knew his identity...

Did Evan know who Heidi had spoken to? Renegade guessed not, or Evan would be freaking out more.

“Do you want some tea or something?” Evan asked suddenly. Renegade hesitated, then nodded. “I’ll be back.”

While he was gone, Renegade – feeling ridiculous in Evan’s pajamas - carefully dressed, mindful of his stitches this time. When he was done, he sat back down on Evan’s bed, wincing.

When Evan returned fifteen minutes later, he had a steaming mug of peppermint tea with him. Renegade gratefully accepted it. 

“How do your stitches feel?” Evan asked, sitting beside him.

“Better, thanks,” he sighed, sipping the tea. “I really didn’t think I was going to make it out this time. Reaper had me cornered, and I just...” He blinked back tears. “The idea that I’d never see you again, never get to tell you that-“ He sighed, shaking his head.

“Never get to tell me what?” Evan asked. He hesitated before taking Renegade’s hand in his.

“Nothing, Ev, forget it.”

“No, tell- Wait.” Evan frowned, processing what Renegade had just said. “You just called me Ev. No one calls me Ev except-” His eyes widened.

Renegade mentally cursed himself, looking down at his lap, gripping his teacup so hard, it nearly cracked. 

“Except...” Evan said again, making Renegade look up at him. He reached a shaking hand up, toying with the edge of Renegade’s mask. This time, he flinched, but he didn’t pull away. He stared Evan right in the eyes, weary and exhausted.

Evan hesitated a moment longer, then tugged the mask off.

He sucked in a sharp breath, dropping the mask and standing up, backing away. “C-Connor?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Connor said miserably, swinging his legs off Evan’s bed and standing. He picked his mask back up. Evan was white as a ghost, mouth hanging open. Connor swallowed back his tears. 

“I’ll just... I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, walking as fast as he could down the steps. He knew this would happen; he knew Evan would be angry, hurt, even betrayed. He deserved it, he thought, as he pulled the door open and took off. 

“Connor!” Evan yelled after him, finally finding his voice. He ran after Connor, but even injured, he was too fast. By the time Evan got to the door, Connor was nowhere to be seen. Evan slumped in defeat, slamming the door in frustration.

~*~*~

Connor wasn’t at school the next few days. By day four, Evan couldn’t take it anymore; he found himself on Connor’s doorstep, knocking frantically. 

A tired-looking woman opened the door. She frowned at Evan. “Can I help you?” 

“Is, um.. is Connor home?” 

She crossed her arms. “Are you a friend of Connor’s?”

There was no mistaking the small bit of hope in her voice. 

Evan hesitated, then nodded. 

“He-“ Cynthia choked back tears. “He can’t have company right now.”

“Is he okay?” Evan asked, taking a step closer, as if to force his way in.

“He’ll be fine, but he can’t have visitors, I’m sorry.”

“Please, I _really_ need to speak with him,” Evan begged. 

Cynthia frowned. “I don’t know-“

“Mom, who-?”

Evan perked up, glancing behind her. “Connor!”

“E-Evan?” Connor asked, eyes widening in shock. “You, uh.. Mom, you can let him in.”

“You should be resting, Connor,” Cynthia scolded.

“I know. I will, after.”

Cynthia hesitated, but nodded. She watched as Connor led Evan upstairs. 

Connor settled on his bed, playing with the cuffs of his hoodie. He eyed Evan warily as he sat on the end of Connor’s bed.

“Why haven’t you been in school? Or answering my messages?” Evan asked.

Connor shrugged. “I’m... it’s fine. It’s stupid. I was stupid. You really don’t have to pretend to not be mad.”

“It caught me off guard,” Evan admitted. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. But I’m.. I’m not _mad_ , Connor. I’m confused and maybe a little hurt. But I’m not _mad_.”

“How can you not be mad? I lied to you for so long. I-“ Connor forced out a bitter laugh. “I _kissed_ you. You thought you were kissing Renegade and you were kissing _me_. I’m sorry. I betrayed your trust and probably ruined our friendship. I’m just-“

“Connor,” Evan said firmly, scooting closer. “Stop it.”

Connor pressed his lips together, trying to blink back tears. 

Evan hesitated before reaching out and taking Connor’s hands in his. 

“Connor.. You lied to protect yourself. And probably me. You didn’t betray my trust by keeping your identity as Renegade a secret. As far as kissing me goes..” He sucked in a breath. “I wish I’d known I was kissing you-“

“I’m sorry,” Connor mumbled, looking down. “Must be disappointing to find out the superhero you thought you were kissing was just.. me.”

“Actually.. I-“ Evan blushed. “I’m glad it’s you.”

“Really?” Connor asked, skeptically.

“Don’t act so surprised,” Evan laughed. “I’ve had a, um, a crush on you for awhile but..” He shrugged. “I didn’t think you liked me back. I never would have had the guts to tell you if you hadn’t kissed me as Renegade.”

Connor couldn’t do anything but stare at Evan with wide, shocked eyes.

“Are you going to say anything?” Evan asked, laughing nervously. 

“I’ve- I’ve liked you for a long time, too. I just.. I didn’t think you’d like me back, either. That’s why I kissed you as Renegade – I didn’t have the courage to do it as just me.”

Evan chuckled. “We’re both idiots, you know that, right?”

Connor finally puffed out a laugh, wincing and rubbing at his stitches.

“A rake, huh?” Evan scoffed, shaking his head.

Connor grinned. “You believed it, though.”

Evan rolled his eyes. He fell silent after that, but he kept glancing uncertainly at Connor. 

“What is it?” Connor asked, concern filling him like a pit in his stomach.

“Well..” Evan paused, shaking his head. “It’s stupid, but.. I’ve only ever kissed you as Renegade. And- And I’d kinda like to kiss you as Connor, now. If-if you want to..”

Connor’s eyes widened, but he found himself nodding. “Just, uh.. careful of the lip,” he said with a grin. 

Evan nodded, scooting closer to Connor. He leaned in, heart pounding in his chest. When his lips touched Connor’s, he let out a small moan. Sure, he’d kissed these very lips twice before. But knowing it was Connor this time made it that much better.

They broke apart, grinning like idiots at each other.

“When my lip heals, we’ll make out properly,” Connor promised.

“And your stab wound,” Evan said bluntly. “If you pull those stitches one more time, my mom is going to kill you herself.”

Connor chuckled, then frowned. “Speaking of.. We still need to figure out who’s after you and why.”

“We will. I have you on my side; I’m safe,” Evan said firmly, lacing his fingers with Connor’s.

“Maybe we should spend as much time together as possible,” Connor suggested. “I can’t protect you if I’m not by your side.”

“I like the sound of that.” Evan smiled up at him. He lay down, motioning for Connor to join him. When he did, Evan wrapped his arms around him. “I _really_ like the sound of that.”


End file.
